Jogando com os sentimentos
by Kawasumi Shana
Summary: UA. Odiava o modo como ele a observava. Odiava ter se apaixonado justamente por ele. E, mais do que tudo, odiava estar no meio daquele jogo de sentimentos. InuxKag, não sei resumir. Cap02 ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Jogando com os sentimentos  
Capítulo 1**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lá estava ele. Sentado, do outro lado da sala de aula. Inalcançável, impossível, inimaginável. Virou-se para frente, a fim de prestar atenção à explicação da professora de biologia. Matéria de prova, difícil, incompreensível. Odiava biologia, com todas as forças de seu ser. Voltou o olhar para ele, corando ligeiramente e voltando a olhar para frente. Ele a observava. Sério, com um sorriso debochado, como sempre. Provavelmente a via apenas como mais uma garota loucamente apaixonada, capturada por sua beleza indiscutível, seu olhar magnético e sua voz sedutora. Jamais entenderia exatamente como se sentia. Jamais entenderia o que era amar, do ponto de vista dela. Talvez ele jamais se interessasse por isso. Ou aquilo tudo era coisa de sua cabeça.

Deixou os pensamentos quando notou que a professora escrevia o nome de um novo tópico, preparando-se para ditar mais e mais coisas. Concentrou-se na matéria e na explicação, anotando o que a professora ditava e algumas observações à parte. Era apenas preenchendo sua cabeça que conseguia deixar de pensar nele. Naquele olhar... naquele rapaz que roubara seu coração, sem satisfações, sem a mínima intenção de devolver.

Ouviu o sinal tocar. Anotou as últimas palavras da professora, começando a guardar seu material logo em seguida. Sua última aula era ainda mais odiada do que a anterior. Qual era a finalidade da aula de educação física? Se não fosse uma atleta, para o quê, exatamente, a usaria? Provavelmente não descobriria nunca, e teria de continuar participando para não repetir de ano. Sentiu um toque leve em seu ombro, virando-se para encarar a amiga.

- Vai fazer algo hoje, depois da aula?

- Não sei. – murmurou, olhando discretamente para o canto da sala, voltando a fitar a amiga em seguida. – Por quê? Você vai fazer alguma coisa? – a amiga suspirou.

- Será que você pode, por favor, olhar pra mim enquanto conversamos? É realmente irritante essa sua mania de olhar pra lá.

- Foi sem querer, Sango.

- É, é sempre sem querer. Não se preocupe, ele não vai fugir de você, Kagome! – Comentou a amiga, com um sorriso debochado. Kagome deixou que um sorriso desanimado escapasse dos lábios.

- Ele nem está perto de mim para ter algum motivo para fugir.

- Ah, Kagome... anime-se, eu estava apenas brincando. Olha, o professor tá entrando, depois a gente conversa.

O professor entrou na sala, observando a todos com seu olhar duro. Sentou-se na mesa, abrindo seu diário e iniciando a chamada. Kagome virou-se, sentando de lado na cadeira, observando os colegas de classe até que o olhar repousasse nele. Lá estava ele, escorado na parede, conversando baixinho com sua amiga. Animado, sorrindo. Deixou que um sorriso melancólico surgisse em seu rosto, pensando em como uma coisa tão simples podia doer tanto. O simples fato de pensar que ele, o rapaz que amava, jamais estaria do seu lado, fazia o peito apertar, chegando a ficar ligeiramente dolorido. Seria pedir muito que pudessem se aproximar? Que pudessem ser amigos, ou apenas colegas mais próximos? Não achava que era pedir muito. Para seu desagrado, tinha que gostar justamente dele: um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola. Haviam tantos garotos, por que entregar-se justo àquele?! Sentiu-se idiota pensando assim, e não pode esconder o espanto ao notar que alguém assistia à sua reflexão. Desviou o olhar dos olhos cor-de-mel, constrangida com a situação. Odiava quando ela a observava sem que percebesse. Odiava aquele jogo maldito no qual se enfiara sem querer. Odiava.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Sinto informar que os deixarei na curiosidade, leitores..._**  
Olá, olá! Sou nova por aqui no meio das fanfics de InuYasha, e espero que me recebam de braços abertos, juntamente com a nova fanfic. 8D  
Comecei a escrevê-la por mero acaso, usando a minha própria novela mexicana (Sim, meus caros, vivo em uma novela mexicana). Decidi fazer este capítulo curtinho como se fosse apenas uma introdução à história. Não sei se vou levar a fic adiante, se vou demorar meses para escrever mais ou se vou deletá-la em pouco tempo, tudo depende de minha inspiração que, para meu desagrado, não é minha amiga e quase não visita minha casa.  
Espero que gostem da fanfic, e caso leiam, não me matem pelo jeito que deixei o capítulo! xD  
Kisses para todos o/  
Kawasumi Shana.


	2. Chapter 2

Jogando com os sentimentos

**Jogando com os sentimentos  
Capítulo 2**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Os alunos caminhavam todos no extenso corredor, dirigindo-se às escadas que os levariam a quadra. Algumas das garotas subiam as escadas que levavam aos banheiros, para trocar as calças jeans, outras seguiam direto para o portão junto dos meninos, esperando que o mesmo fosse aberto. Kagome seguia conversando com Sango, que falava de seus planos para o fim de semana junto do namorado. Conversavam alegremente, uma tirando sarro da outra. Naquele momento, Kagome não prestava atenção àquele observador. Não havia notado os olhos dourados que seguiam seus passos discretamente, observando cada detalhe, cada pequeno movimento. Estava esperando aquele momento, o momento em que a pegaria no flagra. Queria deixá-la vermelha, sem-graça, constrangida. Queria deixar claro que sabia dos sentimentos dela.

- InuYasha, você ouviu algo do que eu disse?

- O quê? – Perguntou o rapaz, piscando levemente, saindo de seu transe.

- Droga, InuYasha! Estou falando sério, precisamos resolver logo como terminar o trabalho de português! Não dá pra conversar com você desse jeito.

- Bah! Ainda temos tempo suficiente pra pensar nisso. – Respondeu, fazendo-se de desinteressado.

- Quero só ver. – Murmurou a garota emburrada. – Eu que não vou fazer tudo correndo depois.

A jovem virou-se para conversar com os amigos que os acompanhavam. InuYasha suspirou, ligeiramente irritado. Não entendia exatamente porque andava com Ayame, já que ela o irritava com aquela voz aguda e seus ataques histéricos. Talvez porque soubesse que, apesar de sua personalidade "gritante", Ayame era uma das pessoas com quem ele sempre podia contar se estivesse de mau-humor, pois sempre ria de suas perguntas idiotas e sua "ingenuidade". Conheciam-se desde a quinta série, mas nunca gostara dela. Apesar de terem personalidades e gostos totalmente opostos, estavam sempre juntos, o que às vezes lhe incomodava.

Assim que subiram as escadas, Ayame dirigiu-se ao banheiro, enquanto InuYasha foi direto para o portão que levava à quadra. Deixou que um sorriso malicioso surgisse nos lábios ao notar que Kagome estava ali sozinha, encostada na parede, esperando que o professor destrancasse o portão. Caminhou lentamente até a parede oposta, ficando frente a frente com a garota. O sorriso alargou-se quando ela baixou a cabeça, encarando os próprios pés, como se houvesse algo de muito interessante para observar em seus tênis. A garota mexia os pés levemente, fingindo estar muito interessada nos mesmos e observá-los com grande atenção. Alguns dos garotos começavam a chegar, e logo o professor destrancou o cadeado, abrindo o portão e dando passagem aos alunos. Kagome, como sempre, foi a primeira a entrar, dirigindo-se à arquibancada, largando a mochila na mesma.

A jovem sentou-se na arquibancada, observando os próprios tênis. Pôde ver quando InuYasha passou por si, indo até o outro lado, conversando animadamente com os demais garotos da turma. Olhou para ele discretamente. Estava com a camiseta preta que ela gostava, junto com uma calça de moletom da mesma cor, larga. Sentiu as bochechas mornas quando ele pareceu virar-se rapidamente para ela, e voltou a concentrar-se nos tênis. O par de all stars pretos estava ligeiramente sujo, os cadarços já tinham uma tonalidade acizentada e havia algumas notáveis manchas de sujeira pela borracha branca. Ficou mexendo os pés para cima e para baixo, como uma criança, deixando um sorriso divertido escapas dos lábios. Estava com o corpo encurvado, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto nas mãos. As madeixas negras, levemente encaracoladas nas pontas, mantinham o rosto levemente escondido. Levantou-se da arquibancada quando viu Sango chegando, com a mochila jogada às costas. A amiga aproximou-se, colocando a mochila ao lado da de Kagome.

- Você parece um moleque vestida deste jeito, Kagome.

- Você acha? – perguntou a jovem com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, analisando o próprio figurino.

Vestia uma calça de moletom preta, folgada. A camiseta branca era larga, grande o bastante para usar como vestido, chegando até o meio das coxas. Estendeu os braços e sorriu, abaixando levemente o corpo e encarou Sango com um olhar divertido.

- Eu não preciso me vestir bem no dia da aula de educação física, Sango. Só preciso de uma roupa larga que esconda o meu corpo e que não me atrapalhe! – A outra sorriu. – Você não está tão diferente.

- Estou com uma calça leg azul e uma camiseta descente.

- E com uma blusa amarrada na cintura para esconder a bunda. Coisa que eu não preciso fazer.

- Kagome!

As jovens riram, seguindo para o centro da quadra ao ouvirem o professor chamar. Fizeram todos os alongamentos costumeiros, e foram todos sentarem-se à arquibancada para ouvir as orientações da aula. Jogariam basquete em times mistos, sendo que o professor escolheria os times. Os dois primeiros times eram escolhidos, enquanto os demais alunos conversavam baixinho. Kagome observava os times pouco interessada, apresentando mais interesse quando InuYasha foi "escalado". Sorriu, imaginando que o outro time seria massacrado. InuYasha era um rapaz alto, de longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados. Sua altura dava-lhe uma grande vantagem nas aulas de basquete. Caíra no time de Miroku, o melhor jogador da turma. O time também contava com Bankotsu, dando-lhes notável vantagem, já que o time adversário contava apenas com Kouga. Foi quando a voz do professor atingiu seus ouvidos que saiu do transe. Saiu do transe para sentir um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Faltava apenas um jogador no time de Kouga. Talvez fosse apenas impressão, provavelmente o professor não havia chamado seu nome. Sentiu Sango cutucar-lhe. Não, aquilo havia realmente acontecido.

Levantou-se lentamente, descendo os altos degraus com certa dificuldade, dirigindo-se aonde se encontravam seus companheiros de equipe. Suspirou, procurando conter a ansiedade. Apesar de serem adversários, era a primeira vez que jogaria com InuYasha. Kouga chamou os companheiros de equipe.

- Nosso time vai fazer a marcação individual quadra inteira. – disse, explicando – Se alguém não souber, é aquela em que cada jogador marca um do time adversário, na nossa quadra e na deles. O tempo todo.

- Temos que correr atrás deles todo o tempo? – Perguntou Ayame, fazendo bico.

- Sim, nós temos.

A voz do jovem soou de forma grosseira. Todos sabiam que Ayame gostava de Kouga desde a sétima série, mas este sempre tratava-a muito mal. Kagome ouvira de Sango que o rapaz não gostava de InuYasha, e maltratava Ayame porque os dois andavam juntos. Uma atitude muito infantil, pensou.

- Kagome, você marca o InuYasha.

- Por quê eu?

- Você é baixa, mas você é rápida. Você só precisa estar sempre perto pra que não passem a bola pra ele. Fique de olho quando Miroku estiver olhando pra ele.

- Mas, Kouga, eu não vou conseguir tirar a bola dele, ele é alto demais perto de mim.

- Você consegue sim. – Respondeu o rapaz, dando-lhe um sorriso encantador.

Kagome forçou um sorriso. Era muito azar para um dia só. Além de jogar junto com ele, teria que marcá-lo. Teria que ficar grudada nele durante todo o jogo. Suspirou desanimada ao ouvir o apito do professor, seguindo Bankotsu e Kouga com os olhos, vendo-os disputar a bola. Começava o jogo – ou o inferno.

InuYasha estava do outro lado da quadra. Lembrou-se das palavras de Kouga; tinha que ficar de olho em Miroku. Procurou o moreno com os olhos, espantando-se ao vê-lo com a bola em mãos. InuYasha fizera um sinal. Sem pensar, uniu suas forças e correu o mais rápido que podia até onde o rapaz de olhos dourados encontrava-se, chegando a tempo de pular e bater uma das mãos na bola, jogando-a para Jakotsu. O garoto, levemente afeminado, soltou um grito histérico ao pegar a bola, apressando-se em devolvê-la para Kouga. Os jogadores correram para o outro lado da quadra.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou ele. Kagome prendeu a respiração. Quando ele apareceu do seu lado?

- Isso foi eu tirando a bola de você. – Retrucou. Kouga falhara no arremesso, Ayame pegara o rebote.

- Você me deu um susto.

A jovem limitou-se a olhá-lo pelo canto dos olhos rapidamente. Estava do seu lado. Estava ofegante, as bochechas levemente coradas, tendo um tom rosado. Assustou-se ao ouvir Kouga chamando seu nome, e tudo o que pôde ver foi a bola vindo em sua direção. Levantou as mãos, amparando-a com ambas. Observou a quadra de relance, enquanto batia a bola repetidas vezes. Kouga estava entre Miroku e Bankotsu, Jakotsu tinha uma garota em sua frente, os demais estavam muito distantes. A única com quem podia contar era Ayame. Correu em direção à garota, passando a bola para a mesma.

Ayame gritou histericamente, batendo na bola com ambas as mãos e jogando-a longe. Antes que Kagome pudesse pensar em qualquer forma de repreender a garota, InuYasha passou correndo do seu lado, indo atrás da circunferência alaranjada ¹. A jovem correu atrás do mesmo, tirando forças não sabia de onde. Conseguiu ultrapassá-lo, agarrando a bola com as mãos e procurando Kouga com os olhos. Lançou a bola para o mesmo, e alguns garotos correram atrás dele, fazendo-o perder a bola, que saiu da área da quadra.

- Feh! Você está tentando me marcar? – A morena permaneceu em silêncio – Você é muito baixinha pra mim.

- Até agora eu consegui te impedir de pegar a bola, acho que já é o suficiente. – InuYasha deixou um sorriso malicioso escapar dos lábios.

- Até agora.

Bola em jogo, ambos continuaram a correr. Kagome já começava a sentir-se cansada, era difícil acompanhar o rapaz de cabelos prateados. Já estava ofegante, as bochechas coradas e o suor escorrendo pela face de traços angelicais. O cabelo estava desarrumado, mas aquilo já não importava. Há quanto tempo estavam jogando? Cada minuto parecia uma eternidade, e nada do professor encerrar o jogo. Olhou de relance para InuYasha, que apesar de ter as bochechas mais coradas do que as dela, parecia perfeitamente bem. Suspirou desanimada. Já era psicologicamente torturante ter que ficar ao lado dele durante todo o jogo, e agora tinha que fazer forças sobre-humanas para acompanhá-lo.

Perdida em seus devaneios, a morena não percebeu quando Kouga veio em sua direção. O rapaz vinha correndo, com os olhos no aro. Estava tão concentrado que sequer notou a força com a qual esbarrou na garota, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. Naquele momento, InuYasha esqueceu-se do jogo, e segurou-a pelos ombros. Não estavam muito distantes um do outro. Um apito soou estridente, fazendo com que todos parassem. Kouga jogou a bola no chão com certa violência, fazendo a mesma quicar algumas vezes antes de rolar pelo chão.

Para seu alívio, o professor encerrara o jogo. Deixou um suspiro escapar dos lábios. Havia esbarrado em alguém? Ou tinha sido empurrada? Fosse o que fosse, já estava satisfeita de não ter caído no chão – assim, não haveria motivos para tirarem sarro dela durante o resto da semana. Virou a cabeça na intenção se agradecer quem havia amparado sua queda, e agradeceu mentalmente por estar corada pelo esforço físico naquele momento. Seria ligeiramente constrangedor caso o rapaz notasse suas bochechas mudarem de cor de repente.

- Ele te empurrou? – perguntou, ajudando-a a se equilibrar, soltando seus ombros.

- Ele quem? – limitou-se a dizer, concentrada em esconder seu constrangimento.

- Kouga passou correndo e fez você perder o equilíbrio. – respondeu, revelando seu desgosto pelo outro ao citar seu nome.

- Ah... não sei, não entendi o que aconteceu. Mas ele estava com a bola, acho que esbarrou em mim.

- Bah.

InuYasha dirigiu-se para a arquibancada, enquanto Kagome permaneceu no mesmo lugar, procurando entender o que havia acontecido. Ouviu Kouga chamando seu nome, virando-se para encarar o rapaz que se aproximava de si. Este pediu desculpas, fazendo um enorme discurso sobre ter sido grosseiro, não querer machucá-la entre outras coisas que Kagome não ouviu. Observava um certo jovem de olhos dourados, que pegava sua mochila e ria junto de seus amigos sobre alguma piada relacionada a Jakotsu. Deixou que um leve sorriso surgisse nos lábios. Teria ele se preocupado com ela? Ou apenas queria que ela pensasse assim. Suspirou desanimada, enquanto dispensava Kouga dizendo-lhe que estava tudo bem. Pegou sua mochila e foi esperar Sango no banheiro, para irem embora juntas. Talvez fosse melhor esquecer o acontecido, ou procurar não pensar muito no que tinha atrás dele. Talvez nunca entendesse InuYasha, afinal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notas:**  
¹ - Eu não queria repetir a palavra bola, acabei usando "circunferência alaranjada". Acho que todos entenderam, não? Espero não ter assassinado o português com isso. xD

Olá, pessoal!

Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas pela demora com o capítulo. Como disse, dependo de minha inspiração, e não é sempre que ela aparece. Mas, aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que os tenha agradado! Não ficou exatamente como eu queria, e acho que ficou muito comprido, mas, é a vida. 8D

Respondendo às reviews:

_**Kagome Juju Assis:**_ Ah, fico feliz que tenha gostado da história! - Acho que ela está bem "shoujo", nada de muito novo mesmo. xD Este capítulo veio mais comprido, como você pediu, espero que tenha te agradado! E sobre a inspiração, sempre a chamo para vir tomar um chá, ela que não vem até aqui. uu Enfim, obrigada pelos elogios. 8D Kisses!

_**Kaori-sann:**_ Oi! Que bom que você gostou da fanfic, fiquei feliz. Eu também me encaixo na história, afinal, é praticamente minha história sendo escrita com os personagens de InuYasha. xD Mas não exatamente igual, eu diria. Tomara que você continue se identificando com ela. ) Kisses!

_**Kigurashi Kahsan:**_ Kahsan orgulhosa de mim, que sonho. ;w; Ainda mais vindo de ti, uma verdadeira fã de InuYasha, extremamente exigente. XD Obrigada pela ajuda com o novo capítulo e com os personagens, espero que tenha te agradado. A propósito, suas críticas serão sempre bem-vindas. 8D E sim, mudei a cor dos olhos do InuYasha!! XDD

_**Sylvana Melo:**_ Ah, a intenção de fazer o primeiro cap curtinho era essa mesmo, de deixar um gostinho de quero mais! Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que você tenha gostado. Que bom que você também se identifica com a história. D Pode deixar, vou continuar com a fanfic sim! Kisses.

_**Yami-Takashima:**_ Ahh, que bom que gostou da história. Pelo menos por enquanto, não pretendo abandoná-la. Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo. D Kisses!

Bem, meus queridos, fico por aqui. Até a próxima! 8D


End file.
